


I want to hold your hand

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously don't expect anything but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Theon isn't exactly subtle about some things he wants and Robb has no issue indulging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for the last ASOIAF kinkmeme round, for the prompt _They hold hands when they have sex_. Really, it's just that - don't expect angst. ;) Title stolen from the Beatles (without totally any inventive /o\\), they're not mine, I own nothing except the delusion that they might be happy in some universe.

The first time it happens Robb barely notices it – he’s _this_ close, Theon’s calves hooked around his thighs and the bed creaking – really, when his hand reaches downwards so that he can lean against the mattress instead of possibly falling on top of Theon and it lands on Theon’s instead he’s so far gone he doesn’t even register it.

He does notice, later, when they’re both lying down on the bed, breathing in deep, and he realizes that his fingers are loosely tangled with Theon’s still. Theon notices that a moment later and snatches his hand away muttering something about not being a girl. Robb says nothing and forgets it until the second time it happens.

The second time being a few days later – he’s leaning back against the headboard, his hips thrusting upwards while he has one arm around Theon’s waist, and Theon is moaning against his ear when his free hand lands on Robb’s wrist and then his fingers skim downwards until they find Robb’s. Robb is too worried thinking about how perfectly warm and tight Theon feels around him right now to even think about it twice and he laces their fingers together, and Theon comes against his stomach with a shudder not long later.

His head also drops on Robb’s shoulder and his hand doesn’t move until he comes back to himself.

“I don’t mind, you know,” Robb says, not hiding his amusement, as Theon rolls over to the side.

Theon doesn’t even answer him and turns on his side so that his back is facing Robb.

After the second time, Robb starts thinking about it – it’s not like they ever held hands in public. Theon’s never been big on PDAs of any kind. Not even with his previous girlfriends. Actually, Robb’s been friends with him since they were in fucking elementary school and he can’t remember him holding hands with anyone. Not even his longest-lasting girlfriend. Sure, he doesn’t know if it was a thing when they fucked and to be honest he doesn’t even want to.

So for the next few weeks he doesn’t mention it, but he tries to pay attention to it. And every time they fuck their hands always somehow end up linked together, and Theon is totally initiating it whenever it’s deliberate – which would be, most times.

He knows better than to bring it up – he knows that Theon would look down and find an excuse and stop doing it, and that’s not really what he’s aiming at. Actually, he’s a bit flattered – especially because he’s sure that Theon’s never done it with anyone else, and he’s not so stupid that he doesn’t see that it’s a big deal. Or that the only thing he has to do is not turning it into a big deal.

So the next time they’re tumbling onto the bed, he grabs Theon’s hand before Theon can do it himself. Theon – who had been kissing an hickey of epic proportions into his collarbone – stops suddenly to look at the sight of their joined hands.

“What’s that about?” he asks.

“I felt like it,” Robb replies, sounding slightly out of breath. “Are you going to finish or what?”

Theon grins and moves back to his task, and he doesn’t move his hand away until he needs it for other purposes.

So Robb keeps on doing it. Always casually, never mentioning it, and he’s never the first to move his hand away whenever they’re collapsed on the bed and their fingers are still linked together. Theon never says anything and doesn’t try to stop him either.

When one day he decides to try his luck and his fingers brush against Theon’s in public, as they go towards the theater they were planning to catch a movie at. For a moment Theon stops walking in the middle of the road and looks down at their hands – Robb hasn’t properly taken his yet, but it’s close enough to do it.

Theon looks up at him then, his eyes wider than usual, seeming as if he doesn’t know if he should ask Robb what the hell he’s doing or not.

Robb just shrugs and threads their fingers together, and he rejoices internally when Theon doesn’t take his hand away at once. Or a short while after. They hold hands until they get to the theater and while they watch the movie, and when they go back home their fingers stay threaded as Robb pushes Theon down into the mattress. At times they need both hands free, but when they don’t they go back to it, until Theon is pressed against Robb’s back and Robb leans against the headboard and their joined hands are on Theon’s heart – Robb can feel it frantically beating beneath the ribcage.

When they’re basking in the afterglow, Theon still pretty much draped all over him, and Robb kisses the back of his hand just because he can and it seemed like a damn good idea. His thumb traces Theon’s pulse point on his wrist after, and he feels it beating fast still, a lot more than it should be.

“Stark, are you trying to make a statement here?” Theon mutters.

“Me? No. Why?”

“You’re a sap,” Theon declares, but Robb can see the flush slightly raising on his cheeks.

He doesn’t mention it as he tightens his hold on their joined hands and brings them forward so that he can kiss each finger, too.

End.


End file.
